This year we have published an assessment of APOE variability in Parkinson's disease, as all previous studies provided somewhat unclear results. This work involved analysis of the common coding variants (epsilon types) in APOE in a very large cohort of PD patients and now provides a clear message regarding APOE and PD. We continue to perform an assessment of candidate loci for recessive ataxia in a series of patients from Tunisia who have ataxia. This work allows us to parse such families into those with known mutations, and those that should be prioritized for further genetic work aimed at finding new genetic causes of disease, and the last year has seen publication of this work, showing that exome sequencing is an efficient method to find such mutations. In addition, this year, we identified the cause of a form of childhood onset motor neuron disease, in the form of mutations in a riboflavin transporter.